I need to stay strong,
by merli99
Summary: The story of Katherine lost and alone.
1. Chapter 1

I need to stay Strong

When she was just a girl

She expected the world

But it flew away from her reach

And, the bullets catch in her teeth

Life goes on, it gets so heavy

The wheel breaks the butterfly

Every Tear a waterfall

In the night the stormy night, she'll close her eyes

In the night the stormy night away she'd fly

Mystik Falls

I saw how Elena left the tomb, my family history book laid on my knees. As I told Elena my story I had to keep all of my emotions hidden, now that she was gone I felt tears come out of my eyes. I wiped over my eyes and looked fascinated at my hand. Such a long time I kept every emotion hidden behind a cold face. Such a long time I didn't think about my family, the people I once loved. The People I had lost. I had to keep strong, but now I just couldn't. My selfish and arrogant face cracked. The truth I tried to keep away for such a long time showed me that it didn't matter what game I played. In the End I was alone, no family no one I could trust or hoe trusted me. I pushed everyone away, betrayed, disappointed or killed them through the wrong decisions. It was my fault that my family was dead, that Elena was going to die. Even I pretended as she meant nothing to me, she reminded me of myself hundreds of years ago. Maybe we could have been friend when we met on other terms. I didn't have any friend for hundred years not after I betrayed Pearl. There was no one how would care if I lived or died. My grieve boiled up to wrath and I stood up, I hit the wall with all my power. As I stood u the book felt down and a drawing of me, my mother and my father slipped out, on the picture I was twelve years. I began to cry and sliped down the wall slowly. I laid my head on my knees and cried myself to sleep.

Sorry for my terrible grammar J Please tell me if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

I need to stay Strong

When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And , the bullets catch in her teeth  
Life goes on , it gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every Tear a waterfall  
In the night the stormy night , she'll close her eyes  
In the night the stormy night away She'd fly

Bulgaria 1490

"Please mother you do not send me away , I can not leave her alone. " My mother ignored me and grabbed my things further in a large bag . "May I see her at least once , only once . " Finally she writhed around. "No, you 've already brought enough shame on our family. You can be happy that we send you to England and you can make a new life." She pulled me out of the house before it was waiting a carriage . My little sister hugged me and handed me something secretly in the hand. " Promise me that you will not forget me , Katerina . " She looked at me with big brown eyes. "Never , I promise . " My father pulled her away from me and drove them into the house. "Do not do more damage than you've already done. " He also went in when last I said goodbye to my mother. " Take good care of yourself kid. " I nodded. "Mom, do you still love me ? " She looked at me sadly . "Right now I do not know what I feel for you , you're such a disappointment. " Without another word she also left me and I had no other choice than to get into the carriage.  
In the carriage I opened my hand , wrapped in a towel , I saw my chain , my father had taken it the day that he learned that I was pregnant. It consisted of a black leather band and a rare blue stone. I had time to get my twelfth birthday . On the same day we had , I my father and my mother , also let paint a picture of us . At that time I was no disappointment , only after I had learned to know Andrej and fell in love with his empty promises. He wanted to marry me , he had said he wanted to go with me in a little house and have children. The first time I met him eleven months ago at a party in the neighboring village , he told me he had never seen such a beauty like me. I had loved him so much , and done everything for him. But after I became pregnant he left me and threatened me to tell anyone about that it was child , so he still had the chance to marry someone else. Then also all my friends had turned away from me , no one wanted to have something to do with a whore like me. people with whom I had shared any secrets since childhood suddenly hated me . Not even my family had supported me when I most Needed . I was simply left alone.  
I put my head on the cold wall of the carriage and got to sleep by the steady shake . My only thought was that I was alone and would stay. ...

Mystic Falls - Present

I was startled , and found myself in the crypt . Just a dream , I tried to breathe evenly again . My hand slid to the chain around my neck and clung to her. "I have not forgotten you , Nikoga sestra . " I whispered . Slowly I calmed down again and cried myself back to sleep

England 1490  
"Miss Petrova , we're there. " The coachman woke me in as he struck against the carriage door. I tugged my dress right and read to me out of the coach to help. A man grabbed my hand . "It's a pleasure to get to know you Miss Petrova . He kissed my hand . "I 'm Trevor , your relatives aren't there at the moment so I will take care of you . " I curtsied and smiled friendly . " The pleasure is all mine , Trevor . " He did not look bad, but at the moment I was far from being interested in men. "Tonight is a big festival in honor of the birthday of Lord Niklaus . " I looked at him a bit confused , I could not Start with this information . "I would like to make you acquainted with him . " That surprised me , why a Lord for me should be interested ? "I have nothing I could wear . " , I mumbled something evasive, I was still sad and would rather be alone. "No problem, I 'll get you whatever reasonable . " I was very surprised by the hospitality in England.  
Trevor bought me a dark red expensive looking dress and sent two maids over, they were getting me a bath. I was still amazed that I was treated so accommodating and even briefly forgot my worries . After I had my Hair neatly pinned up and dressed myself , it knocked at the door of my room . " Come in. " Trevor came in and bowed. " If I may venture an enchanting view of you,Miss Petrova . " I chuckled sheepishly. "Please , call me Katerina . " He nodded and held his arm out to me. "Then let's go Katerina . " A carriage was waiting outside , not as a small travel carriage like the one with which I had come but a magnificent luxury . Trevor helped me inside and sat down opposite me. " Trevor may I ask you something. " I stared out the window while I was talking to him . "Of course Katerina what you want." " Why , why are you so nice to me ? " I turned to him, he seemed surprised . " There is no reason not to be nice to you, you are a very pretty and well-bred woman. " I snorted when he said that . "No, I 'm a disappointment. " I whispered more to myself than to him . "He looked at me in surprise . " Who says that? ' I swallowed . "No one . " Trevor wanted to say something but the carriage remained at the moment .  
Before I got out I put on my bright smiling and pressed my back through . Trevor led me through the crowd until we met a man . Trevor said something to him which I did not understand. He gave me a kiss on the hand and looked deep into my eyes . " May I introduce Lord Elijah . " Elijah had shoulder-length haire and wore fine clothes . "I am glad to know you Elijah . " He stared at me . " I'm sorry, you just remind me of someone . " He muttered. I just kept smiling . "And where is your brother. " I asked to break the silence. "He comes a little later he likes to make a grand entrance . " Elijah took me a little further into the room while Trevor followed us . " There he is . "  
I danced all night then alternately with Klaus and Elijah , Klaus spoke to me mainly Bulgarian and made jokes . With Elijah I had more serious and deeper conversations , even if I only knew him briefly , I felt connected in a strange way , he understood me . Again and again I had to remind myself that I never wanted to fall in love with someone again . At the end of the evening I wanted to say goodbye as Klaus took me aside for a moment . "It would be me and my family an honor if you would stay here , your relatives have already Complied . " It was clear that was such an honor , but I was not entirely comfortable with the thing . "I do not think I can accept that. " I wanted to turn away but Klaus held me tight . " I'm sorry but I think that is not in your hand. " He stood close to me. "You will accept the offer and not think about it again . " "I'll accept your offer and do not think about it anymore . " Klaus smiled at me lovingly . " Good decision dear. And tomorrow we will take a little walk. " I smiled gratefully at him , his generosity was wonderful . We went back to Elijah and Trevor . Gradually adopted all guests , Trevor adopted shortly thereafter . I felt like my eyes were heavy and had to yawn. "I will bring her to her room , Katerina are you coming ? " Elijah held out his arm , which I took gratefully. On the way through the castle flew my happy mood and a void made through me , I was a disappointment. Again and again the words of my mother reeled off to me. Until I finally lost a tear. " Katerina , what is wrong. " Elijah had stopped . "I 'm a disappointment. " , I muttered . "No,that is something you can not think of. I do not know you for a long time but the Katerina I met is not a disappointment . "He looked deep into my eyes and wiped away the tears. " No more tears . " I nodded , still not convinced but it was nice that someone was taking care of me . He opened a door and let me enter into a large room . There was a large bed , a dresser and a basin with mirror. "Here we are your home until the next full moon. " "Until the full moon ? " Elijah looked at me , startled. "You forget what I just said . " "I forget . " He smiled at me. "If you need anything, my room is four doors away , your clothes are in the dresser . " I swallowed hard as I should really ask him. " Elijah , could you stay here? ' I was afraid to be alone again, but it would not surprise me if he would have said no , after all it was very improper. "Of course . " I thanked him and he turned to the wall so that I could change my clothes . Then I lay down under the covers and cleared my throat . He slept with me on the ceiling so we were separated by the material, I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep. For the first time in a long time, I felt safe and secure . The next morning I was awakened by someone patted me on the Hair . A little irritated , I looked at Elijah . " You have stayed . " Imagined I found , so I had expected that he would disappear over night. He smiled . "Certainly you have to spent the morning around me, Klaus do not have time for a walk. " I nodded , it did not bother me particularly . "Would you do me the honor and go walk with me miss Petrova ? " He asked what brought me to laugh . "We have come together in a bed I slept think the first-name is no longer necessary. " It was clear that in England pleasantries were common but that did not bother me at the moment . Elijah nodded and smiled again. "Of course . " I wondered whether Elijah was always so serious and polite , I liked that even though it was very different than I was used to . "Let's go . "


End file.
